


Read Us a Pod

by Ravin



Category: Voice Teams, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Read us a pod you're the podficcersNow with a music/singing version!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 Chaos anthology, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	Read Us a Pod

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[filk] Fill Up My Dash, You're My Followers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153952) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [FaintlyAudible (FaintlyMacabre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyAudible), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod). 



> This is supposed to go to the tune of Billy Joel's Piano Man.
> 
> I got Fill Up My Dash, You're My Followers stuck in my head, and then this happened.

### Streaming Audio no music

### Streaming Audio with music and attempted singing

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[No Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/optvlqqddk5atro/Read%20Us%20a%20Pod.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:15 | 2.06 MB  
[With Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oq849iy85knfdlx/Read%20Us%20a%20Pod%20Music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:36 | 7.06 MB

It's one AM on a Tuesday  
The Voice Team month is gone  
There's an old fan typing back to me  
Look what you hath spawn

They say, "Anon can you play me a podfic  
We both know how it goes how it goes  
It's Tiny Tato and Reylo Fic  
And yes I know I am Groot  
And more that nobody knows."

Read us a pod you're the podficcers  
Read us a pod tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a podfic  
And you've got us feeling alright

Now the mods on Discord are friends of ours  
They gave their blessing for free  
And they said make chaos and to follow our hearts  
But there's someplace that we'd rather be

They said, "To infinity and beyond this"  
As the clowns, they faded from sight  
"Well, I'm sure that I’m not!Gritty  
And I’ll keep recording at night."

Now Bleu had a whale of a time  
And Elmo they swept us by  
And talk of Chartreuse, and that golden goose  
We’ll all be friends for life

And the Eaters are devouring podfics  
As the Gothic slowly make more  
Yes they're sharing a drink we call "Fandom"  
But it's something that we all adore

Read us a pod you're the podficcers  
Read us a pod tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a podfic  
And you've got us feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Tuesday  
And the mods give us a smile  
'Cause they know that it’s them we've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while

And the podfic it sounds like chaos  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they come to AO3 and leave kudos for me  
And say, "Fan, what are you doing here?"

Read us a pod you're the podficcers  
Read us a pod tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a podfic  
And you've got us feeling alright


End file.
